worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Security Service (VDKV)
The Security Service (Dundorfian: Sicherheitsdienst) commonly known by their initials SD is the paramilitary formation of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association. It is the formal successor to the Self-Protection Associations (Dundorfian: Selbstschutzverband) that were prominent until the 44th century. The Security Service was formally recognized into Dorvik and subsequently Ostland as an official paramilitary service of the state. The Security Service is lead by one of the Reich Leaders (Dundorfian: Reichsleiter) of the VDKV; it rose from a small paramilitary band of former soldiers to a wide-scale mass paramilitary service. In countries where there are Volksdundorfische but are not a recognized paramilitary, the Security Service traditionally functions as private bodyguards, licensed security officials and other semi-paramilitary forces. In countries where the SD is recognized they are often officially sanctioned by the government and operate as a branch or hand of the government, notably in Dorvik and Ostland. The role of the SD varies but is mostly the ideological force behind the VDKV outside of the Political Leadership Corps which is traditionally more focused on the administration and oversight of the VDKV. The Security Service is divided into three internal branches: the General-SD, the Armed-SD (Dundorfian: Waffen-SD) and the Special/Secret Service (Dundorfian: Gehimedienst; GD) which is the intelligence branch of the SD. History Organization and leadership General-SD *Personal Staff of the Reichsleiter-SD *Main Office - The Main Office of the Security Service (Dundorfian: Hauptamt des Sicherheitsdienstes; HASD) is the overall central command office within the Security Service; is entirely staffed by General-SD personnel who which are a mix of volunteer and full-time members of the General-SD. **Central Office **Administration Office **Requisition Office **Education and Training Office ***Ideological Training Department ***Physical Training Department ***Trade and Economic Training Department **SD Medical Corps – Chief Medical Officer *SD Personnel Main Office **Recruitment and Retention Office **Administrative Office **Officer Personnel Office **Officer Replacements Office *SD Court Main Office **Legal Affairs Office **Organization, Personnel and Disciplinary Matters Office **Pardons, Reprieves and Sentences Office **Liaison Office Armed-SD (Main Leadership Office) The Armed-SD are controlled primarily by the Main Leadership Office and are directly underneath the oversight of the Personal Staff of the Reichsleiter-SD. The Reichsleiter holds the title of Deputy Commander-in-Chief (Dundorfian: Stellvertretender Oberbefehlshaber) while ultimate authority rests with the Reichsführer of the VDKV. *Department Group A **Command Department of the Armed SD **Central Chancellery **Administration Office **Personnel Office **Office of Logistical Theory **Weaponry Office **Technical and Mechanical Development Office **Motor Vehicle Administration *Department Group B **Training Office ***Office of Rider and Driver Training ***Officer Training and SD-Officer Cadet Schools ***NCO Training and SD-NCO Training Schools *Department Group C **Inspectorate 1 – Armed-SD **Inspectorate 2 – Infantry and Mountain Troops **Inspectorate 3 – Cavalry **Inspectorate 4 – Artillery **Inspectorate 5 – Engineers and Technicians **Inspectorate 6 – Armored Troops **Inspectorate 7 – Signals Troops **Inspectorate 8 – Field Maintenance Troops **Inspectorate 9 – Service Support Troops **Inspectorate 10 – Motor Pool Troops **Inspectorate 11 – General Inspectorate **Inspectorate 12 – Technical Training **Inspectorate 13 – Anti-Air Artillery *Departmental Group D **Armed-SD Medical Administration **Armed-SD Dental Department **Armed-SD Medical Supply Department **Armed-SD Medical Treatment Department Special Service (Special Service Security Main Office) The Special Service Security Main Office (Dundorfian: Geheimdienstsicherheithauptamt; GDSHA or GSHA) is the primary office in which the Special Service (Dundorfian: Geheimdienst; GD) operates out of. The Chief of the Special Security Main Office is the overall head of the Special Service. Each of these offices is headed by an appointed Chief and is assisted by a Chief of Staff, beneath these offices is a myriad of department groups, departments, sections and "desks". *Amt I - Administration and Legal Office *Amt II - Ideological Investigations Office *Amt III - Interior Intelligence Office (Inland-GD) *Amt IV - Constitutional Intelligence Office (Verfassungsnachrichtenamt) - Its objectives are strictly to route out traitors, violent and extremist dissidents. *Amt V - Crime Suppression office *Amt VI - Foreign Intelligence Office (Ausland-GD) *Amt VII - Education and Training Office Ranks and uniforms The Security Service uses a rank structure originally created by the Selbstschutzverband and which was subsequently adopted by the Storm Troopers (Dundorfian: Sturmabteilung; SA) of the National Socialist Movement during the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich. In the Security Service the highest rank is the Oberstgruppenführer (Luthorian: Supreme group leader) which is automatically granted to the Reichsleiter-SD upon their appointment to the position. The Security Service uses field-grey uniforms commonly in us by the various post-Dundorfian states such as Dorvik, including Ostland where they were adopted in favor of the Hulstrian uniforms. The Special/Secret Service uses a lighter grey uniform with the GD diamond symbol located on their right sleeve. The General-SD wears field-grey uniforms, black uniforms that were adopted from the Freikorps and the SSV are traditionally in use locally with part-time and volunteer members but rarely used by full-time members. Domestic organization Within any nation in which the Security Service exists, the Security Service and Special Service have respective leadership. In each nation a Supreme Security Service and Special Service Leader acts as the highest authority within the nation; they are assigned as the top man in the nation save for senior VDKV leadership. Traditionally regions of respective states are assigned a Higher Security Service and Special Service Leader, though major or important cities are sometimes assigned them as well. In specific areas throughout the respective country Security Service and Special Service Leaders are assigned to cities, towns and other locations that denote importance to the Security Service or the VDKV. These are traditionally reserved for Waffen-SD and GD leadership. *Supreme Security Service and Special Service Leader (Höchster SD-und GD führer; HoSDGDF) *Higher Security Service and Special Service Leader (Höherer SD-und GD führer; HSDGDF) *Security Service and Special Service Leader (SD- und GD führer) General-SD organization The General-SD is organized differently to the Armed-SD and the Special Service, which use different forms of organization. The General-SD is organized on a variety of levels, from national to a small section, while paramilitary in nature they are traditionally civilians who assist in providing support and the ideological drive for the VDKV. *'Security Service Lead District' (SD-Oberabschnitt) - The national-sized unit of the non-combat SD comprised whatever SS-Abschnitt existed under it and these vary in strength and size throughout the world. They are led by a SS-Gruppenführer or a SS-Obergruppenführer and had the largest of a headquarters staff alongside a musical company, logistics company, cooking company, security company and a dedicated transportation platoon; *'Security Service District' (SD-Abschnitt) - The district-sized unit of the non-combat SD comprised of the Standarte ("Regiments") under it, these range in number and strength throughout the world. The SD-Abschnitt has a sizable headquarters staff alongside a musical platoon, logistics platoon, cooking platoon,security platoon and a transportation squad. The Abschnitt are led by a Oberführer or a Brigadeführer. SD-Abschnitt are traditionally found on the state/region level; *'Security Service Regiment' (SD-Standarte) - The primary unit of the non-combat SD comprised of one thousand one hundred twenty or more SD members including a headquarters staff, musical squad, logistics squad and a cooking platoon. The SD-Standarte is headed by a Standartenführer. The Standarte are number sequentially based on its founding. The Standarte are typically found on county/district level; *'Security Service Battalion/Storm Unit' (SD-Sturmbann) - Unit comprised of five hundred sixty or more SD members including a headquarters staff with a Sturmbannführer or Obersturmbannführer at its head. The SD-Sturmbann is traditionally found in major cities; *'Security Service Company' (SD-Sturm) - Unit comprised of sixty-nine to one hundred ninety SD members including the Untersturmführer or Obersturmführer as its leader; *'Security Service Troop' (SD-Trupp) - Unit comprised of forty to fifty-two SD members including the Oberscharführer or Hauptscharführer as its leader; *'Security Service Squad' (SD-Schar) - Unit comprised of ten to fifteen SD members including the Unterscharführer as its leader; *'Security Service Section' (SD-Rotte) - Unit comprised of four to five SD members including the Rottenführer as its leader.